


before the dawn

by kamususano_o



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamususano_o/pseuds/kamususano_o
Summary: in which yusuke has a nightmare about akira.





	before the dawn

Yusuke could barely see in front of him, as the dim light filtering into the room offered little visibility. He stood in what he understood as a familiar bedroom, before noticing that a man was lying on the bed in the middle of the room.

 

“Hello?” Yusuke called out, his voice slightly wavering.

 

“Yusuke…” The man responded, then weakly brushed the hair from his face to reveal a face that Yusuke knew all too well.

 

“Akira?!”

 

“I’m so glad to see you…” Akira responded in a faint whisper. “I love you.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I love you, and that’s why I’m sorry…”

 

“Akira…?”

 

“I’m going to die,” Akira laughed despite the tears that started to form in his eyes. “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing you can do.”

 

“Surely there’s something,” Yusuke’s eyes widened in panic, and he jumped as the sound of TV static suddenly rang in his ears.

 

“Goodbye, Yusuke.”

 

“No, this can’t be...” Yusuke stood frozen in place, and as he tried to comprehend what was happening, the sound of TV static steadily grew to a deafening volume, and Yusuke winced as he cupped his ears, desperately trying to escape the pain that enveloped him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yusuke shot up from his bed, he noticed that his clock read 6:00 AM.

 

_“Ah, I must’ve had a nightmare…”_

 

Upon Yusuke’s rustling, Akira sat up beside him in bed, now awoken from his own sleep.

 

“Oh, Yusuke, you’re up early,” Akira rubbed at his eyes, sleepiness evident in his voice. “Did you have to do something?”

 

“I…” As Yusuke struggled to find words to respond to Akira, he felt tears dampening his face, before he realized that he was crying.

 

“Yusuke, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” Akira asked, his voice raising in concern.

 

“Y-Yes, I believe that’s what it was…” Yusuke brushed at his eyes, still facing away from Akira. “But I shouldn't be upset about it, it’s just a dream, after all…”

 

“Well, dreams can feel very real sometimes,” Akira wrapped his arms around Yusuke’s waist from behind and gently rested his head on his shoulder, to which Yusuke responded with a soft sigh.

 

“I suppose you’re right…” Yusuke paused to brush a few stray tears from his face before continuing. “I dreamt… that you died.”

 

In lieu of a response, Akira hugged Yusuke tighter.

 

“I dreamt that you died in front of my eyes... and there was nothing I could do.”

 

“But I’m here with you now, right?” Akira spoke up, moving away from the hug to hold Yusuke’s hand, rubbing small circles in his palm, a gesture which Akira knew that he loved.

 

“Yes, that you are,” Yusuke managed a small smile. “And I’m thankful for your presence.”

 

Akira showed Yusuke a gentle smile in return, so as to say, _“Me too.”_

 

“I apologize for waking you this early, that was not my intention.”

 

“Whenever you’re troubled, I want to be there for you,” Akira replied, standing up from their bed and offering his hand to Yusuke. “So you didn’t bother me, really.”

 

Taking Akira’s hand in his own, Yusuke stood up from their bed to meet Akira’s gaze, delighting in how warm Akira’s hand felt on his own cold fingertips.

 

“Since we’re already awake, how about I make us some coffee?” Akira suggested, sliding on a pair of slippers before hugging Yusuke once more, eagerly awaiting his response.

 

“I… would like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so glad that i could participate in shukita week, even if it was just a short fic :') the prompt for today was "nightmares" and i decided to write this fic based on a nightmare i once had myself.
> 
> thanks to emily for being an amazing beta-reader ♡ any kudos/comments are appreciated!


End file.
